Untouchable
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has a serious phobia of anyone touching him due to a traumatic experience. Reborn decides to try and cure him by making him look after a strange neko boy called Hibari Kyouya. Can Kyouya help Tsuna get rid of his phobia? pairings: 2718 also a slight All18 OOC
1. Neko Hibari Kyouya

**Neko Hibari Kyouya**

It was in the middle of the night where my best friend Byakuran and I walked along the streets. I of course was forced to accompany him saying that I was too immersed in my work as Vongola Decimo and haven't been taking a break.

 _"Ne…Tsuna lets go to a gay club and have some fun!"_ Byakuran suggested enthusiastically.

Yes Byakuran is gay, a proud one at that and I was the same. In the past we'll go to gay bars and 'have fun' but under some circumstances I've stopped going and Byakuran had to spend his time with other people.

 _"Byakuran no, I told you I'm not interested…"_

 _"Plus you know of my condition how could you suggest something like that?"_ I added with a frown on my face.

 _"I know, I know but you don't have to do much just relax and socialise like in the past"_ He said still showing me a goofy smiling face. Why am I friends with him again?

I pulled on my black gloves, to make sure it's secure. _"Tsunayoshi kun come on just this one time please~"_ He pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. At this I rolled my eyes and conceded to his usual antics _"fine…"_

He smiled brightly and jumped on me in return I stared back with a bored look at him. He held on my shirt and nestled his head on my chest. With my gloved hand I placed it on his head to push him off of me _"Byakuran… You're fat get off me."_

 _"Wha- really mou I need to go on a diet!"_ He finally got off of me and held his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and he effortlessly pulled me up, I then brush the dirt of my pants.

 _"So… were going to the bar huh?"_ I asked while we were walking.

 _"Haha yes, I'll tell the guys to not touch you~"_ He smiled once more. I watched his face and immediately could tell how happy he is that I'm with him which made me smile lightly at him. We walked into the bar and it was hectic and full of people. I felt nostalgia hit me but I shake those feelings away, once we stepped into the colorful bar we were immediately hit on. I smile faintly and rejected them politely; I could see Byakuran happily flirting back with one of the men.

I took a seat on one of the tables and looked around at the bright colored lights that lit the building. Left and right I see guys making out with each other. I also see Byakuran kissing a man he just met, sigh what's the point of being here really?

Damn it Byakuran we've hardly hung out and his already ignoring me!?

I sulkily took a sip of water cursing Byakuran under my breath; this is the worst place to be alone right now. _"Hey sweet lips"_ at that I turn around abruptly. It was a man that looked in his twenties he was flat out drunk and had an air of cockiness about him… wait did he just call me sweet lips?!

I looked at him uncomfortably, and nervously shifted on my seat. He notices this and looms over me with a smirk on his face. _"So why don't we go to the back alley… an-"_ he started.

 _"S-sorry but I'm not interested"_ I stuttered, his smirk immediately dropped at the rejection. His face turned dark.

 _"What are you saying, that I'm not good enough?!"_ he suddenly shouted, the people in the bar ignored what was happening between me and this man because either the music was too loud or they were just too drunk to care.

 _"That's not what I'm saying I'm just here for a friend that all!"_ I yelled.

Suddenly he reaches out to me, I immediately reacted slapped his hand away. His eyes glared even darker _"So you want to fight... huh?"_ he growled.

I flinched and stood up from the chair to back away from the violent man. He lunges at me with a punch which I barely dodged. Despite being completely drunk he was fast and it seemed like he fought on a daily basis. People are starting to take notice and stare confusingly at me and the man. He threw another punch which this time grazed my cheek, I stopped and staggered back, shaking all over.

No… did this guy… just touch me…?

He smirked at my hopelessness and slowly walked towards me. I cupped my cheek, my eyes were widened and I trembled uncontrollably.

 _"No… stop... stay away from me!"_ I screamed in horror, as he continued to come closer.

He leaned over me with a flushed smile, enjoying the fear that was presently on my face and how I looked down unwavering. I can feel his breath and he reached for my face again which in turn made my eyes immediately narrow darkly and I punched him in the stomach so hard that he flew across the room. Everyone gasped and the people who were drunk snored away, I staggered up on my feet still shaking.

I look down at the man with disgust _"Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours you dog"_ I scowled. Byakuran came running at me in confusion; he looked around and saw that I was shaking like a lost child. He frowned before wrapping his arms around me, his head rested on my shoulder.

 _"Tsunayoshi its okay… everything will be alright..."_ He whispered.

 _"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have brought you here…"_

I had my hands on my head and tears ran down my face. Byakuran held my gloved hand and lead me out, he then called a taxi. In the passenger's seat, I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth slowly which earned me a strange look from the taxi driver. Byakuran sat beside me trying to calm down continuously apologizing, I wasn't listening I felt myself repeating _"don't…touch me…don't touch me…don't touch me..."_

* * *

 **Byakuran's P.O.V**

I held his hands to keep him from scratching himself why you may ask?

I've been Tsunayoshi's best friend ever since we were kids; he had a traumatic experience and developed a serious phobia of having skin to skin contact. When he gets touched he starts shaking, and whispers how filthy the touch is. There was this time when he was a kid someone touched his exposed hand, he actually grabbed a knife and made a cut through his skin. Luckily I jumped and restrained him; if I had not come sooner he'll probably skin himself. Whenever I hug him I always cling onto his clothes and avoided his face, he wore gloves to cover his hands.

It's been years and he still hasn't gotten over this odd phobia, but he has gotten better that's for sure.

I walked him to his apartment and helped him get to bed; I was stupid I should have never left Tsuna for a damn second. He finally calmed down and fell asleep; I took one longing glance at him before walking out the door.

* * *

I woke up, my mind was hazy and I couldn't remember what had happened yesterday night. I slipped out of bed and as usual wore black gloves. Suddenly I hear a knock on my window; I approached it anxiously and opened it up.

Out comes Reborn through the window and kicked my face with heel of his shoe while his at it.

 _"Ow… Reborn why..?"_ I whined.

 _"Dame Tsuna you look horrible hurry up and get ready"_ he answered.

 _"Wha- what.. why?"_

 _"I have something to show you"_

I stared at him in confusion, whenever Reborn is up to something it's never good.

 _"Look at the window"_ he pointed out. I turned to where he pointed and something also jumped inside from the window. I gasped and stared at the sudden intruder, it was a little boy with raven black hair and grey steel eyes what's more is that the child actually has black cat ears and tail. I gaped at the boy and he turned away with an _"hmph"_

 _"Re-Reborn… who is that?"_ I stuttered, my voice shake with shock.

 _"Hibari Kyouya you'll be looking after him"_ he stated bluntly.

My eyes widen _"Ehhhh….?!"_ Reborn covered his ears at the ear splitting scream. The boy called Hibari Kyouya growled and looked at me like I'm an annoying pest.

 _"Tsuna shut up… I found him and brought him here."_

 _"Why me…?"_

 _"Hmm maybe because this boy might be able to help you with your phobia"_ he whispered.

 _"Baby, I don't have time for this why am I here?"_ The boy said with an annoyed look on his face.

 _"This man will look after you, technically your servant do what you like with him"_

 _"Reborn!"_ I snapped at the hit man. The boy looks at me questioningly before smirking… I do not like the look on his face.

 _"Look I can't do this"_ I tried.

 _"Are you going to leave this boy to fend for himself"_ Reborn whispered in my ear as if he didn't want the cat boy to hear.

 _"Wha- of course not?!"_ I retorted. Reborn smiles and jumped out of the window before I can say anything else. He left just like that.

 _"Herbivore, I'm hungry cook me something to eat"_ he demanded. I looked at him in disbelief; Reborn left me with an arrogant child and I have to look after him?!

I sigh, I don't usually cook I just eat out most of the time. We'll I do know how to fry an egg I suppose. Before walking off I looked at the boy's ears and tail, it looked real but I guess the kid like cosplaying as a cat.

 _"Uh… sure follow me"_ I walked out of the room and he followed from a distance. He waited patiently for the food; he is quite a quiet and demanding boy... He is not your average kid that's for sure.

Finally I finished frying an egg and place the plate before him. He eyed it and looked up with a frown _"Is this all you can do herbivore?"_ Ouch that hurt.

He frowned even more before taking a bite, you can see his teeth were pointy just like a cat… how long is he going to keep cosplaying?

 _"Ahh Kyouya Kun so where is your parents"_ I asked curiously. He remained silent and continued eating.

Ugh this kid.

Ahh well I need to go to work, should I take him with me?

 _"Erm I'm going to work do you want to come?"_ I asked.

He thought for a while before giving a slight nod, at that I tugged on his cat ears which made him yelp. He gave me a death glare which made me flinch.

 _"Why did you do that?"_ he growled angrily.

 _"W-well since you're coming work with me I thought I'll take off those fake ears off of you."_ I answered. In return he gave me a rather astonished look.

 _"Herbivore... these ears and tail they are not fake. They're real"_

 _"Haha that's funny Kyouya"_ I laughed and made another attempt but this time I pulled on his tail. He gasped in shock, the feel of his tail felt surprisingly warm through my gloves…

Almost as if it's real…

The boy glared at me ready to explode at any minute but was flushed red. I didn't know why but the tail wouldn't come off so I started stroking it and rubbing it. Trying to figure out how to take it off, I suddenly hear the boy moan. I looked at him in confusion; his breath was hitched and took short breaths.

 _"Erm… is something wrong?"_

It was a very erotic sight and that's what was so wrong about it. Why is he moaning with a flushed face?

I could feel my face muscle scrunched up uncomfortably, this is so wrong on so many levels. He immediately pulled his tail from my grasp; he was breathing heavily and took out two metal sticks…

Wait is that what you call tonfas?!

 _"I'll bite you to death"_ He muttered before lunging at me, hitting me in the stomach. Whoa this kid is actually strong. I ran out of the room to avoid his beatings, he was really pissed.

 _"W-wait Kyouya I'm sorry!"_ I screamed, while running through the hallways.

 _"Shut up, herbivore prepare to die!"_

I ran out of the apartment and saw that my car is parked outside; quickly I sprinted and opened the car door before locking it. The boy tiptoed and tried to hit the door with his tonfas. I watch him helplessly try to break the window but his reach was too short. No doubt that I felt sorry for him, but opening the door would mean promising pain and suffering.

 _"Open the door herbivore!"_ He growled, to that I quickly shook my head.

He stops and looks down, looking like an abandon puppy. In guilt I reached over the passenger seat door and unlocked it from the driver's seat. He immediately looks up and hops into the car, not before glaring daggers at me.

I start driving _"both of us will die if you decide to hit me now"_

 _"Hmph"_ he replied with glare.

Finally we arrived at the Vongola headquarters, the boy trailed after me. Once we've enter the building my right hand man came running towards me.

 _"Juudaime!"_ He greeted.

 _"Ahh Gokudera kun"_ I smiled back. He looks down on the boy behind me and immediately frowned.

 _"Whos this?"_ he asked wearily.

 _"His name is Hibari Kyouya, Reborn left him in my care"_

 _"Reborn san left him with you?!"_

 _"Herbivore are you strong or not?"_ The boy looked at Gokudera carefully.

 _"Wha- what… of course I am!"_ Gokudera shouted. The boy's face change into a smirk and pulled out his tonfas.

 _"Fight me"_ he demanded.

 _"Damn you…!"_ Gokudera pulled out his dynamites. Before the Hibari can charge at Gokudera I gripped on his tail that made him gasp in shock. I wasn't really sure but since Hibari was reacting to the touches of his ears and tail it might be real; I definitely need to talk to Reborn about this.

So right now I at least know those cat appendages are sensitive.

 _"You…"_ the boy seethed at me. I ignore him and turn to Gokudera .

 _"Gokudera kun please lower your dynamites, Kyouya is just a kid"_

 _"Ahh... sorry Juudaime…"_ he whimpered.

 _"LET GO!"_ Hibari growled, trying to pull his tail away from my grasp. In response I squeezed it hard which of course made him feel a sharp pain.

 _"Kyouya don't start any fights or I'll use your weakness against you"_ I threatened.

 _"Don't tell me what to do"_ He growled and attempted to hit me with his tonfas only to receive more pain from his tail. I finally let go his tail and it curled around him defensively. I already regret bringing him to work with me but I couldn't leave him, so before the kid can 'bite me to death' I turned around quickly and walked off with Gokudera. I can hear him grumble and walk slowly after me.

Gokudera went off to do who knows what and I decided to go to my office, Kyouya walked around the headquarters on his own. When I open the door I was hit with a hammer to the face by Reborn.

 _"Reborn!"_

 _"Dame Tsuna some care taker you are"_

 _"What..?"_ I asked confusingly.

 _"You don't seem to care for that kid, Tsuna"_ he stated bluntly.

Apart of what Reborn said was right, ever since I had a phobia of skin to skin contact. I've become emotionally withdrawn from involvement with people but I still try to communicate with my famiglia. Having Kyouya to look after is another problem for me, his only a child and if he were to touch me… I don't know what will happen…

 _"I… can't do it Reborn..."_ I whispered.

 _"You're pathetic Tsuna when are you going to let go?"_

 _"…"_ I could only stay silent and look down on the floor.

 _"Hibari Kyouya was experimented on and that's why he has cat ears and a tail"_ Reborn suddenly said.

 _"He escaped on his own and I so happened to find him… He still not as broken and sad as you dame Tsuna"_ he added.

 _"So those things are real…?"_ I asked anxiously

 _"Yes they are real, how could you not notice?"_ he answered as he face palmed. He turn to stare straight into my eyes.

 _"Try to get along with him"_

Get along with Kyouya… it's not like the kid wants to make friends with me. I frown and just nod slowly; I knew that Reborn wouldn't leave until he got an answer he was satisfied with.

 _"I'm leaving, take good care of him"_ he said as he disappeared.

I took a seat and leaned back against the chair. This surprisingly made me remember what had happened yesterday night… I was at the bar with Byakuran and got into a fight with a drunken man and he touched me…

touched me… How disgusting and filthy.

I found myself shaking. I didn't realize that Kyouya opened the door and let himself in.

 _"Herbivo-"_ he stopped when he saw me trembling. His eyes narrowed and walked past the desk to come closer to me. His ears twitch and his tail swayed before attempting to reach out, my own eyes narrow and I caught his hand abruptly which made his eyes widen.

On my face there was fear and hate "Don't touch me you-"

Before I can say something degrading I snapped out of it and immediately let go of him.

"S-sorry Kyouya… I am just stressed out." I lied. I wanted to bang my head against my desk till I knock myself out was I really going to curse out a child?

He frowned and kept himself from saying anything. Reborn told me to get along with him but look at what I'm doing now… I knew this was going to happen.


	2. Don't touch me

**_Don't touch me_**

 _"Uh hem... Kyouya why don't I show you around"_ I tried to break this stifling atmosphere between us. It was deafening silence before he nodded slightly and followed me out the door. I showed him around, all he did was answer with an "hn" or a nod. I knew he was the quiet type but this time it's different, damn it Reborn why did you give him to someone like me who refused to get too close to people.

It was a mistake on Reborn's part that's for sure.

 _"And that's all I guess, it's getting dark lets go home"_ At that we into my car and went back to my apartment.

Once we've entered I took a seat on the couch. I look at Kyouya and he was just sitting near the table, now that I think about Kyouya hasn't taken a bath yet, since his a kid I should help him right?

I walk over to him _"Kyouya come on your taking a bath"_ his face immediately turned into a scowl _"No."_ was his answer.

I frowned at this and took him by the hand which made him glare even more and started struggling. _"Let go of me Herbivore or I'll bite you to death!"_

 _"Stop being stubborn!"_ I yelled and dragged him to the bathroom.

 _"Herbivore let go of me"_

 _"No. you're taking a bath whether you like it or not"_ I tried to take his clothes off, but his struggling made it hard for me. He showed his sharp nails and scratched my face in retaliation. No... Did he... Just..?

I stagger back and touched the scratch on my face with my gloved hand. I felt tears threatening to fall down and began to tremble. He looked at me with widen eyes and looked clearly confused rather than angry.

 _"You…you..."_ I seethed.

Kyouya flinched back, I bit my lip so hard to point that it started to bleed to keep myself from saying anything out of line.

 _"Ahh... I feel itchy... so itchy..."_ I started scratching my arm and face roughly. This stupid phobia of mine it'll be the end of me. I walked out of the bathroom and curled up on the couch; Kyouya stepped out and frowned at the sight.

 _"Herbivore what are you doing?"_

 _"….."_

 _"Don't ignore me."_

 _"…"_ I continued to look blankly ahead at the wall in front of me. His eyes twitched and stomped towards me _"Herbivore I said…"_

 _"Don't touch me"_ I muttered when his hand was reaching mid-air.

 _"You're acting weird"_ he said worriedly.

He sighed _"Fine I'll take a bath…"_ He looked back at me, disappointed at the fact that I remained indifferent.

 _"Herbivore…?"_

He sat beside me; I tried to breath in and out to calm down. Damn it… Damn it…

I can feel my body becoming stable and stop shaking. If it was in the past it my condition would've been worst, I stood up from the couch and faced the boy.

 _"So you'll take a bath?"_ I stoically ask.

He opened his mouth about to say something but closed it, instead he just nodded. He followed me into the bathroom and took off his clothes. Emotionlessly I turn the tap of the bath and in silence we waited till the tub filled up enough.

Half-filled Kyouya hesitantly stepped in and flinched at the water while I took off my black gloves and replaced it with purple bath gloves. I dropped in body soap into the water and quietly watched the water bubble up. I took one long breath and smacked my head to wake myself up from the trauma.

 _"Sorry about that Kyouya I just blanked out"_ I said with a worried frown. Finally I was able to shake it off and revert back to my usual self.

 _"Hn"_ is all he said.

 _"Before I clean your back, don't touch me and stay completely still"_

 _"Hmph I can't touch you but you're allowed to touch me?"_ He raised his brow.

 _"This is different… Look I have a serious phobia of skin to skin contact, what you saw earlier was the result"_ I calmly explained.

He looked at me confused while his tail splashed against the water. _"So if I touch your skin you get like that?"_

 _"Yeah that's why I wear gloves"_

 _"Hn… you're a weird herbivore..."_ he stated. Sigh yeah I am weird and his a boy with cat ears I guess were both weird.

I rubbed soap against my palms and rubbed his pale back. After that I cleaned his tail which made him flush red. _"Ahh…"_ he moaned. I raised my brow, could this kid get pleasure from touching his tail and ears…?

 _"S-sorry it'll be quick"_ I muttered breathlessly. Damn the sight is just too… Kyouya was naked and wet all over; you can see the water drip off his back. It didn't help that he was flushed red and breathe in short breaths…. It was just too damn se-…

NO DAME!

I feel my own cheeks blush. _'This is just wrong; don't go down that path Tsuna!'_ I thought to myself. Kyouya looked down embarrassed

 _"Don't look at me… like that..."_ he whimpered.

 _"S-sorry…"_ I then applied shampoo on my gloves and rubbed Kyouya's hair and ears with it but this time he started purring.

 _"Pfft ha ha… you're really like a cat huh?"_ I laughed heartily.

* * *

 **Hibari Kyouya's P.O.V**

My eyes widen in shock and blushed pink _"Shut up…"_

The herbivore never laughed like that when we first met so it was really unexpected. What's more weird is his phobia of being touched. I have to stay completely still so my tail doesn't brush against his face and make him a shivering wreck…

He makes me feel really embarrassed and weak, why do I have to let him help clean me… Maybe I just didn't want him to have that agonising face again, but it does feel very good… too good I wonder how it'll feel like without the gloves?

I shook off the thought, it's impossible and it's not like I want him to feel me or anything…

 _"Purrr…"_

I felt the vibration come from my mouth which made me turn redder. The man just laughed again and continued to wash me. I unconsciously leaned into his hands and mewed, how embarrassing but I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth. He brought the shower head over me and washes the soap off of me with warm water. After that he lifted me up from the tub and brought the towel over my head to dry my skin and hair.

 _"Almost done"_ I heard him whisper.

Once that was done he wore his black gloves again and walked into the bedroom to rummage through his clothes. I raised my brow… How can he have clothes that are my size?

 _"Herbivore, I have nothing to wear…"_

 _"Erm… yeah I forgot…"_ he said back. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed fully naked. He then took out a big white shirt and threw it over me.

 _"It's big but it should cover you, wear it"_ I put it over me and it was definitely too big for me, it had fallen to the side and left my right shoulder exposed.

 _"What about my… down there..?"_ I faintly blushed in embarrassment when I mentioned that. He looked at me up and down before putting his gloved hand to his chin, looking in deep thought.

 _"Hmm… who cares the white shirt is covering it anyways"_ he lightly shrugged. I was dumbfounded; he wanted me to walk around without being fully covered.

 _"You…."_ I seethed angrily, I am this closed to getting my tonfas and hit him for his incompetence. Noticed my rising anger he flinched back and quickly tried to think of something. I can imagine the wheels turning on inside head. He then went back to his closet and grabbed out his unused underwear and threw that at me. I caught it and stretched it. I look at him in annoyance _"Herbivore this is too big..."_

 _"Look just put it on"_

I stare at it for a few seconds before stepping into it; it'll just fall down whenever I pull it up. The herbivore knelt down and lifted up the big white shirt exposing my… you know what…

 _"H-hey herbivore!"_ I pulled it back down in alarm. My face increased ten folds in red; I want to bite him to death…

I looked up to his face and he was not bothered by my embarrassment but his eyes were steely eyed with focus.

 _"Kyouya stay still"_ he stated calmly and tried to lift the shirt back up but my hand was stopping him.

 _"NO!"_ I snapped angrily.

He reached for my tail and squeezed it which made me lift my hands up in surprise. At that exact moment he lifted up the underwear to cover my you know what… and used a rubber bands to keep it in place.

 _"Just bear with this today and tomorrow I'll buy you new clothes okay?"_

I grumbled silently to myself _"Where am I sleeping?"_

 _"You're sleeping on the bed"_ He replied with no hesitation.

My ears twitch uncomfortably, _"Wha… I don't want to sleep with you!"_

 _"I know. I'm sleeping on the couch; I don't want you unconsciously brushing your tail against my face while I am sleep."_ He said bluntly with his brow raised.

 _"Oh…"_ I replied. Hmm he is a strange herbivore, a part of me thought he'll make me sleep on the couch instead of him.

I climbed up on the bed and lay down comfortably. The herbivore looked at me indifferently and walked up to the edge of the bed. He brought the blanket over me and tucked me in, his face turning into a frown. I was shocked; I never had someone do this for me… I had this warm feeling bubbling inside me.

Once done he leaned back and said _"Good night…"_

I watched him walked towards the door but he suddenly stop with his back facing me, he added _"and sorry…"_

My eyes widen in surprise, why did he apologize for?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and was very hungry so I walked into the living room to find the herbivore curled up in a blanket. 'His like a little animal himself' I thought, he breathe in softly and his chest heaving up and down slowly.

I smirked wickedly and bonked his head with my tonfas. He woke up in a daze and held his head in pain _"Kyouya…why did you..."_

 _"Wake up Herbivore I'm hungry and you need to buy me clothes"_ I answers with a smirk still on my face. I watched the man struggle to get up and was about to fall asleep again.

My ears twitch in annoyance _"Get up or I'll bite you to death"_

He groaned and rolled off the couch onto the floor. I raised my brow at him and he finally stood up with half lidded eyes. He then went into the bathroom without sparing a glance at me which somehow annoyed me even more. The tap turning on was heard and then brushing noises. I sat on the couch and watched so television while waiting for the herbivore. After a while the man was finally done changing into his clothes.

He yawned tiredly before focus his attention on me _"Kyouya I'm done let's go"_

 _"Hn..."_ I nodded and followed him to his car.

We arrived at the shopping mall and it pissed me off… these herbivores were crowding and there were so many at that. Suddenly the herbivore held my hand, I looked at him in confusion _"Herbivore what are you…?"_

 _"You need to hold my hand so you won't get lost in this crowd"_ he replied as he looked at different clothing stores.

 _"I won't get lost"_ I growled. _'I'll bite all of these crowding herbivores to death that's why'_

The herbivores walking by looked at me before whispering to each other about my clothes and my cat ears. In return I glared at them which made them flinch and walk away.

 _"What do you want to eat Kyouya?"_ He asked.

 _"Fish…"_

 _"Fish and chips..?"_

I nodded and we went to the food court and order food. We found a table and I sat opposite of him, and immediately dig into the delicious fried fish. The Herbivore brought egg and bacon sandwich and pancakes; he let me try some… Those were good as well.

Suddenly we heard a voice yelling.

 _"Tsuna!"_ A white haired boy with purple eyes ran over towards us.

 _"Byakuran what are you doing here?!"_ The herbivore exclaimed, the white herbivore wrapped his arms around my herbivore wait did I say my?

 _"Ahh I was just going shopping with my friend Mukuro Chan~"_ he answered.

I hissed at the white haired man and he turned his attention to me. _"Ne... Tsunayoshi whos this… he is really cute!"_ He smiled.

 _"My family friends' child and I have to look after him."_ He lied and added _"Byakuran wait till his older you paedo"_

 _"Hmm what is with his cat ears are they real?"_

 _"No, Kyouya loves dressing up like a cat"_ At that the white herbivore reached out to me and I hit his hand away with my tonfas.

 _"Don't touch me"_ I scowled.

 _"Wow he really is feisty, I like that!"_ he winked back, which made me flinch.

 _"Byakuran… are you serious…"_

 _"Come on with his cute cat ears and face who wouldn't fall in love!"_

 _"Well not me that's for sure..."_ The herbivore rolled his eyes in annoyance, he looks like his used to this white herbivores antics.

 _"Oya oya who's this…?"_ Great now a purple pineapple shaped, haired man with mismatched eyes came. They are definitely starting to crowd, it made my ears twitch.

 _"Mukuro Chan~"_ The white herbivore cheered.

 _"Ahh good morning Tsunayoshi kun and…"_ The pineapple herbivore greeted and looked at me with a kind smile.

 _"Hibari Kyouya"_ The herbivore said.

 _"Hibari Kyouya is a cute name ne Mukuro chan~"_

 _"Kufufu yes he is very adorable"_ I feel them both looming over me; I grabbed my tonfas and attacked them.

 _"Woah be careful with those!"_ The white haired man raised his hands defensively. The purple pineapple was able to dodge as well much to my surprise.

 _"You're crowding I'll bite you to death"_ I muttered seriously.

The herbivore sitting opposite of me continued to eat his pancakes and ignored me and the other herbivores. _"Tsuna don't ignore us, did you teach the kid to attack us?!"_

 _"Nope… but you better run before he'll beat you guys up with his metal tonfas that's for sure"_

I growled and chased them away. _"Stupid Herbivores…"_ I panted before sitting back on the chair. Now that I think about it those Herbivores called him Tsunayoshi…

 _"Sorry Kyouya… they are my good friends and well… their gay I guess"_ He explained with a low voice. Gay those Herbivores like the same gender… Is this herbivore the same?

I start to blush red and I didn't know why. _"Okay I'm done how about you?"_ He asked.

 _"Hn"_

We stood up from the chairs and he grabbed my hand once again, and led me to a kids shop. It was full of colourful clothes that I didn't like.

 _"Okay Kyouya go look around and bring out something"_ He said.

 _"How about you?"_

 _"I'll look for underwear suitable for you I guess…"_ he answered nonchalantly.

Does he even know my size?

Remembering yesterday made me blush but I shook off that feeling and walked around the store.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

Sigh I did not like the look Byakuran and Mukuro were giving Kyouya…. Do they want to go to jail or something?

I sighed and looked through the boy's underwear section. I guess Kyouya is quite cute but in a brotherly way…

I picked small grey underwear and waited for Kyouya to return.

 _"Here Herbivore…"_ He held out a small white dress shirt and black pants. Not bad I guess, we went into the changing room and luckily the clothes actually fit.

 _"Buy 10 of these clothes"_ he demanded.

What? He wants 10 dress shirts and 10 black pants…

 _"Kyouya that's…"_

 _"Just buy it."_

I sigh. This once I'll comply but if he gets too spoiled, I'll have to put down my foot and say no. I saw something that caught my eye, mini black gloves that'll fit Kyouya.

 _"Kyouya here"_ I showed him the gloves and he looked at it curiously.

 _"What's this for?"_ He asked with a frown.

 _"I don't know it might be useful…?"_ I answered back.

He took it reluctantly and mumbled _"Thank you…"_ But I couldn't hear it properly. I put a hand to my ear and leaned closer to him.

 _"Pardon can you say that again Kyouya?"_

 _"Nothing herbivore!"_ He growled and blushed red before looking away from me. What does it take for him to call my name?

I gave him a small smile and naturally held his hand; he seemed used to it now. I guess looking after Kyouya wasn't as bad as I thought it was.


	3. Is it really just a fever?

**_Is it really just a fever?_**

 _"Juudaime!"_ I hear Gokudera yell as he open the door to my office at the Vongola headquarters. Kyouya was sitting near me on the desk, busy reading books with his tail flicking in the air. _"Is it a mission?"_ I asked calmly, Gokudera glared at Kyouya before nodding, Sigh this must be important…

 _"Kyouya can you leave us alone for a second"_

He raised his brow and opened his mouth to say something but shut it and walked out the door. Gokudera watched Kyouya open the door and close it.

 _"How long do you have to look after him Juudaime?"_ he said slightly irritated.

 _"Hmm I don't really know, I'll have to ask Reborn"_

 _"So what's the mission this time?"_ I ask him seriously.

* * *

 **Hibari Kyouya's P.O.V**

Hmph I don't care what those two herbivores are doing. But the brunette herbivore mentioned a mission, does that mean there's going to be a fight. I haven't fought in a long time it'll be nice to bite some weak herbivores to death.

I walked through the headquarters and bumped into a leg suddenly.

 _"Ahh, sorry little one!"_ A tall young man with blonde hair and eyes apologized and scratch his neck awkwardly.

 _"Who are you calling little one"_ I snarled at him. He took a step back, sensing my dark aura rising.

 _"Aha what's your name then?"_

 _"Hibari Kyouya."_ I reluctantly said

 _"Kyouya huh that's a cute name you're probably the neko boy Reborn talked to me about, call me Dino!"_ He grinned brightly. How dare this Herbivore address my name like that…?

Only Tsunayoshi can call me that, wait what... anyway I want to bite him to death!

He curiously looked at me and spotted my tail and ears. _"Woah these are real?"_ he asked and tried to reach out to touch it.

 _"Don't touch it herbivore or I'll bite you to death!"_ I scratched his hand away. He flinched back in alarm and pouted.

 _"Come on just a little touch…"_

 _"No."_ I said bluntly.

 _"Dino have you talk to Tsunayoshi san yet?"_ A black haired guy walked in.

 _"Romario you're here?!"_ The blond herbivore exclaimed.

 _"Yes you can't do anything without your men"_

 _"haha I guess you're right!"_

My attention was on this Romario herbivore but suddenly I felt my ears caressed. I blushed and shivered at the touch. I turned to see the blond touching my ears and playing with it, with a flushed face I took out my tonfas and tried to attack him.

 _"Haha look at his face, his so cute"_ he hummed. I missed because the caressing was too much for me and I felt a pur about to come.

 _'Wow Kyouya looks so… erotic... '_ thought Dino, he and Romario blushed at the sight.

 _"Stop…it…"_

The two men were trying to restrain themselves from jumping on the little neko boy in front of them. This made blond herbivore rub my tail, which made me moan. How can these herbivores do this to me!

 _"I said… stop it… or I'll... Bite you to death... ahh..."_ I moaned. The two of them gasp and felt their pants getting tighter. I could feel myself getting lost in pleasure… Somehow there was only one person on my mind. _"Tsu…na…yoshi…"_

 _"Ehh did Kyouya just moaned out, little bro's name?"_ The Dino herbivore stop caressing and the rubbing and looked at me in confusion and hint of jealousy.

 _"Dino san what are you doing?"_ I panted and turned to see the brunette herbivore standing there with his arms crossed.

 _"Ahh little bro!"_ he laughed nervously. He finally let go of me slowly and I broke away and slowly made my way to the brunette and grab onto his pants.

 _"Dino san you didn't answer my question"_ he inquired again.

 _"Umm I just wanted to pet Kyouya that's all"_ the blond herbivore pouted.

 _"Well did you get his permission to do that?"_

 _"Umm… well no…"_

 _"Well next time restrain yourself, even if it's you… if you harass Kyouya like that I won't forgive you"_ At that I felt my cheeks burn red, I thought he only cared for me since he was forced to… I felt a little warm…

 _"Sorry little bro I won't do it again I'll promise I'll get permission to pet him next time!"_ he dogeza on the floor.

 _"D-Dino san what are you..."_ he panicked. The herbivore then sighed _"Okay then please stand back up Dino san"_

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

I watch Dino stand up quickly and brush himself off… I look up to Dino so it was weird to see him dogeza all of a sudden… What's more weird is that Kyouya is gripping on to my leg, Dino must've have scared him pretty bad huh?

 _"S-sorry about that we're here to discuss some things with you Sawada Tsunayoshi"_ cut in Romario.

 _"I see then come to the offi-"_ I tried to walk away but Kyouya grip kept me from moving anywhere. I raised my brow and placed my gloved hand on his head. Kyouya rubbed into it and purred…

 _"What why is he letting you pet him?!"_ Dino gasp. He wasn't the only one surprised by Kyouya's actions I was just going to pat his head not pet him.

 _"K-Kyouya…"_ I whispered. He looked up at me with a blushed face and held on my pants even tighter than before. What's going on with Kyouya?

 _"Are you drunk or something?"_

 _"He can't be drunk his a kid after all!"_

 _"Seriously it's so unfair that you get to pet him!"_ Dino cried. I laughed nervously at him and looked worriedly at Kyouya…

 _"Kyouya can you let go I need to discuss something with Dino and Romario…"_ At that Kyouya remained silent. I placed my hand on his forehead… Woah that's hot!

 _"Kyouya do you have a fever?"_ I asked cautiously. How can he have a fever, he has been in the Vongola headquarters the whole day!

 _"Kyouya has a fever?!"_ Dino yelled.

 _"I see then well discuss this another day you should look after Hibari Kun"_ said Romario. Dino didn't make any signs of leaving so Romario dragged him out. _"Noooo Kyouya!"_ I heard him scream, slowly I shake my head.

Kyouya also made no signs of letting go so I squeezed his tail. He unconsciously raised his hand and I picked him up in my arms. He snuggles into my chest and purred. I on the other hand had to lean my head back since his twitching ears nearly touched my face. My face expression was scrunched up and had one eye open since I was trying to avoid his ears.

Really Kyouya gets like this when he has a fever…?

 _'Lucky I'll be going out tomorrow for the mission and not today'_ I thought. In a spare room I laid Kyouya on the bed. He curled up in a ball; I had to say it was a cute sight.

I walked out of the room to look for some towels and basin for warm water.

 _"Tsuna san!"_ I hear a squeal.

 _"H-Haru… ohaiyo"_

 _"I heard you're taking care of a kid, it's our kid right?!"_

 _"Haru he is my family friend's child Hibari Kyouya"_ I explained to her, sigh she still wants to marry me even though I told her that I was gay…?

 _"Ahh I see, I want to see him!"_

 _"He has a fever so I'm looking for some towels and a basin"_

 _"Hahi I know where those things are I'll get it for you Tsuna san"_ she smiled brightly, and immediately turned around to get them.

 _"Wait Haru come to the spare room when you get it!"_ I yelled after her.

 _"Oookay~!"_ She yelled back her voice getting further and further.

Haha she's the same as always. I walked back to the room and saw that Kyouya is still sleeping; he was still flushed as well. I sat on the bed beside him, the weight made him slide slightly closer to me. With my gloved hand I pull away loose strand of hair from his face. He immediately opened his eyes which made me flinch back in surprise.

 _"S-sorry Kyouya I didn't mean to wake you up…"_ I apologized. He etched closer to me _"hmm don't worry about it Tsunayoshi…"_

Whoa… did he just call me by my name, fever does wonders on Kyouya. I smile slightly and caressed his head. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. His tail slowly swayed side to side, suddenly the door opens up and his ears perk up.

 _"Tsuna san I got what you wanted!"_ She smiled brightly.

 _"Thank you Haru"_ I grinned back.

 _"N-no... Problem..."_ She blushed red. She turned her attention to Kyouya and her face turned into awe, while I dipped the towel in warm water and placed it on Kyouya's forehead.

 _"Hahi he is so cute desu!"_

 _"Those little cat ears and tail, can I touch them?"_ She added excitingly. At the sound of her voice Kyouya turned and grumbled.

 _"Ahh he is trying to sleep, so I don't think that's a good idea…"_

 _"Awww…"_ she pouted.

 _"His so cute, Tsuna san… our child"_ She whispered. Kyouya ears twitched and opened his eyes _"Who are you calling your child herbivores"_ He growled.

 _"Kyouya you're all better now!"_ I gasp. Yes he was not flushed anymore and he started calling me and Haru herbivores again.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Uhh... nothing… haha.."_ I awkwardly said. He doesn't remember anything that might be a good thing… I don't know how he'll take it if he did remember.

 _"Can I touch him now!?"_ Haru shouted enthusiastically.

 _"If Kyouya lets you then you can"_

 _"Can I Kyouya kun?"_ She batted her eyes to him. Kyouya rolled his eyes and hid behind me…. Wait did he hide behind me? Ehhh…?

 _"No. go away herbivore"_ He said bluntly at the girl.

 _"Aww come to mommy"_ she cooed, Kyouya's eyes twitch angrily and was reaching for his tonfas in his clothes. Oh no I can't let Kyouya bite Haru to death I have to do something or else!

 _"H-Haru since Kyouya is all better now why don't we take a walk outside"_ I wrapped one of my arm around her shoulder to lead her out the door but I felt a dark aura growing behind me. I look back at Kyouya he was glaring darkly at me with his tonfas out.

 _"I'll bite you to death"_

 _"Hieeee!"_ I screamed and push Haru out the door and closed it to keep her safe. Kyouya swung his tonfas at me, so fast that I barely dodged it.

 _"Kyouya why are you so angry all of a sudden?"_ I yelped. If I look carefully it's as if his sulking but why?

 _"Kyouya are you okay?"_

He remained quiet and continued to swing at me. I reached for him but he was able to hit me in the stomach. Ouch, I bit my lip so I can distract myself from the pain from my stomach. Finally he stops and looks down at the ground.

 _"Kyouya…?"_ I whispered to him worriedly.

 _"I'm not yours and that annoying herbivore's son"_ He mumbled.

 _"Uhh she was only kidding"_

 _"Do you like that herbivore?"_ He suddenly ask, wha why is he talking to me about this sort of thing, his only a kid?!

 _"Eto…well you see… Kyouya…?"_ Will he judge me if I said that I like guys, he was fine when I told him that Mukuro and Byakuran were… but me…

 _"Spit it out herbivore!"_ He snapped.

 _"I… I'm gay!"_ I yell so loud that everyone in the Vongola headquarters could possibly hear me. Kyouya was shocked and stared at me with wide eyes.

 _"You… like boys…?"_ he whispered while blushing furiously.

 _"Yeah…"_ I scratch the back of my neck nervously. _"Umm let's go home shall we?"_ I added. In silence we headed home by car. I open the door of my apartment, and Kyouya followed quietly behind me.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him…

I yawned before taking a shower and brushing my teeth. When I came into the living room I see Kyouya curled up on the couch with the television, sleeping. I sigh and slowly reach out to him to pick him up but he immediately woke up.

 _"Tsunayoshi what are you doing?"_ he said narrowing his eyes.

 _"Ky… Kyouya did you call me by my name…?"_ My expression absolutely shocked, he doesn't even have a fever anymore and his calling me by my name!

Why does that make me so happy?

 _"Herbivore, answer my question"_ Ahh back to calling me an herbivore.

 _"I was going to carry you to the bed, but it seems I woke you up sorry"_ I apologized.

* * *

I stare at him in confusion for a few seconds before gripping on his shirt tightly. I leaned on his chest and bask myself in his warmth. He looked like he was about to say something but instead looked up and walked in to the bedroom to lay me softly onto the bed.

I didn't want to leave the warmth I held on to, unconsciously my tail wrapped around his leg which ended up tripping him when he reached for the blanket to use it to cover me.

 _"AHHHHH!"_ he screamed before landing on top of me with two of his hands on either side of my head. He started blushing furiously whether out of embarrassment or something else…

 _"You scream like a girl"_ I mocked while smirking.

 _"Who's fault do you think that is. Why did you trip me?!"_

He was still on top of me and our eyes locked for a while, finally noticing our suggestive position he moved away and tried to tame his blushing face. I smiled at him wickedly and once again wrapped my tail around his waist this time.

 _"Kyouya what are you doing!"_

 _"Why don't you sleep in your own bedroom?"_ I asked suddenly.

 _"What… so you want to sleep on the couch then?"_ My ears start to twitch in frustration, I heard from other people in the Vongola Headquarters that he used to be frivolous and went to parties with his gay friend Byakuran. Why is acting stupid, is it because I'm only a kid to him? I felt my stomach churn inside; I didn't want to think of me as just a kid, I want… What do I want?

I growl in annoyance at him _"You seriously think I want to sleep on the couch?"_ He flinched at my cold voice and thought for a while.

 _"So you want me to sleep with you despite having a serious phobia?"_ He raised his eyebrow not in confusion but amusement. I immediately became defensive and blush red _"Are you an idiot I don't want to sleep with you!"_

 _"Then why did you want me to sleep here?"_ He tilted his head cutely at me. Which made me blush even more, damn why did I ask him to sleep here, what was I thinking… Oh yeah I wanted to continue feeling his warmth. I didn't want to admit it so instead I just pouted at him, which earned me a small chuckle from the herbivore.

 _"Not going to answer me? Well you said you don't want to sleep with me, I'll be going the-"_ My tail squeeze him harder making him fall on the bed again. _"Ow Kyouya let me go"_ he winced.

 _"I can never understand you Kyouya…"_ he mumbled and laid his head on the pillow and covered himself with the blanket. I don't even understand myself and why is he making himself comfortable, didn't he said he'll be leaving?

 _"Why are you sleeping here!"_ I growled, he looked at me with widen eyes and sighed… a very long sigh. _"Kyouya you're such a Tsundere, you tell me one thing but do the exact opposite"_ He stops and looks straight into my eyes.

 _"Tell me. What do you want?"_ he said seriously and gave me his utmost attention. It was a pressure I never felt before, from him that is… I looked away from him and turned red, he ask the question that I was asking myself. But since I'm a person of few words showing him was much better, I crawled under the blanket.

 _"Ky-Kyouya what are you…"_

I made my way on top of him and laid my head on his chest and curled up into a ball like a cat. He said nothing but stared at me with widen eyes, before looking up and breathing in and out. He seems to be contemplating something and arguing with himself. He sighed and with his gloved hand petted my head and caressed my ears which earned him a pur in return.

 _"Can I trust you to stay like that the whole night?"_ He asked anxiously. Of course he was scared of sleeping with me, if I were to accidentally touch him he'll definitely freak out. I rubbed my cheek against his chest, at that he smiled softly…

He decided to just give in and eventually we both closed our eyes.


	4. Don't hate me

**Don't hate me**

I open my eyes and look up, Tsunayoshi was still sleeping like a deep sleeper he was. I was still on top of him which gave me a full view of his features. He was handsome, tall... well way taller than me anyway and his brown unruly hair, looked spikey I wonder how it feels like. Wait a second did I just mentioned that he was handsome?

I blush shyly and focused my attention on his hair again, slowly reaching for it I didn't want him to wake up yet. I ran my hand through his hair it was surprisingly soft and smooth despite how it looked. He grunted and wanted to turn over but I was in the way, this made me flinch I definitely don't want him to wake up. But in a few seconds his chest heaved slowly up and down indicating he was still asleep.

I lay my head back on to his chest, hearing his slow heartbeat. On the night stand next to the bed I saw the black gloves he brought for me. Curiosity enveloped me so I reached for it quietly and wore them, it fit perfectly. Turning back to Tsunayoshi I realized this is my chance to touch his face. It'll be alright if I touch him with gloves right?

Hesitantly I traced his jaw, but I was disappointed I couldn't feel anything with these gloves. Well it did make me feel good since I get to actually place my hand where I'm unable to, a sense of triumph. Getting lost in my own world I touched his face all over, not noticing him scrunching his face uncomfortably.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

 _"Kyouya what are you doing?"_ I groggily ask.

Kyouya in turned stop and looked at me with wide eyes as if he just been caught red handed doing something. Well at least he used the black gloves I gave him, honestly it was my intention for him to use them when he has to but not to touch my face. I watch him blush furiously; he looks so cute when he blushes. He doesn't answer my question and leaps off the bed, his tail bristled straight up. Still red he looks back at me with a pout on his face, dammit I have the urge to squeeze him his too adorable!

Then I looked at the time on my watch.

Oh shit!

I shoot up from the bed which made Kyouya flinch in surprise. _"Kyouya I'll be going out now, I'll get a babysitter for you"_ I said as I put on my suit.

But instead he growled angrily _"A babysitter, I am no baby"_

 _"You're still a kid I can't leave you here alone"_

 _"You're doing a mission; take me with you I want to bite herbivores to death"_

 _"Wha you were listening?!"_

 _"Herbivore"_ He growled, what happened earlier was easily forgotten, Kyouya seemed to be seething and I was taken back on how to convince someone as stubborn as Kyouya to stay.

 _"Kyouya listen to me It's too dangerous, you may be good at fighting but as your guardian I won't allow it!"_ I yelled back.

He narrowed his eyes, scowling at me _"I was alone before, I escaped on my own I don't need you to worry about me."_ My eyes widen, there was a reason I avoided talking about his past, honestly I didn't want to think about it. I clenched my fist tightly, it'll remind me about my own past and I don't want to go there ever again.

 _"Kyouya… You were alone. But now you're not why do you want to go backwards?"_ This time his eyes widen slightly, which made me continue "Don't say _you're fine being alone"_

He looked down, his bangs covering his face I couldn't read his expression but…

 _"Then… don't leave me here…"_ He whispered still looking down. I frowned worriedly; I was going to get him a babysitter that he can tolerate till I come back from my mission so he won't be alone.

 _"Kyouya… I…"_ I felt myself tensing; someone like me could never understand a child… Reborn bringing two broken people together what the hell was he thinking?!

 _"You didn't want me to be alone so why are you leaving me?"_ I flinched at his words but held my ground.

 _"Like I said I'm getting a babysitter for you"_ I answered my voice wavering. He looks up at me with a hurt expression I felt torn apart when I saw that. But I couldn't let him come, not when the mission is too dangerous… I don't even know if I would make it out, I am idiot if I bring Kyouya with me just because he asked me too.

 _"I don't want a babysitter!"_ he scowled, I never seen him so mad before this was making my heart beat fast in fear. _"I'm going I don't care what you think"_

In a stern tone I say _"Kyouya no, you could die"_

 _"I won't!"_ My patience was wearing thin, I don't involve myself with people to the point of getting irritated but Kyouya's stubbornness is putting me on edge.

 _"Kyouya listen to me. No!"_ I turn to walk out the door, which made Kyouya even madder. He growled furiously taking off his gloves he threw it at the wall next to me. I narrow my eyes at that and turn to face him; we were both on edge and Kyouya seemed to be the first to explode.

 _"I'll bite you to death!"_ In spite he walks up to me and punched my face with his bare hands. He didn't bring out his tonfas he did that because he knew my condition he did that on purpose!

I fell to the floor and hit my back against the wall shaking uncontrollably. Tears threatened to fall down and I clutch my cheek with widen eyes. My mind clouded in pure hate and disgust, how could it turn out this way?

I try biting my lip like always, to restrain myself but it was no good I stood up staggering and stared at him with pure hate, I couldn't control myself. _"YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!"_ I growled. He flinched back at my words but stood firm. The first time he touched me I was able to stop myself from snapping. But no… not this time…

 _"YOU FUCKING…"_ I took off my black gloves and threw it at him. _What am I doing?!_

 _"I wish I never met you, Reborn should have left you to starve to death!"_ No… I don't want to say that, why can't I stop…? I don't mean what I say Kyouya…

At my words he looked down, his eyes tearing up. _"Look at me Kyouya… what have you done, you're nothing but a burden and I wanted to get rid of you the first time we met!"_ No… Stop…

 _"Disgusting, hateful, Dirty… you... did you think I liked looking after you, hah!"_ My eyes were staring unwavering at Kyouya with a slight deranged smile. _'Damn… it… Stop it Tsuna… why can't I stop!'_ I thought desperately. It's as if something is saying these things for me and I can't stop… each word that comes out from mouth felt like stabs through the heart because none of them were true. Please Kyouya don't believe anything I say!

Kyouya hugged himself, his tail wrapped around him defensively tears fell down his cheeks. _I just didn't want to put you in danger Kyouya… I…_

 _"Never liked you one bit you were annoying, aggressive what's there to like about you. You're absolute trash!"_

 _"Those were lies; I don't care if you're alone… Reborn wanted me to get along with you and that's what I did but look at what you did you dumbfuck!"_ I continued bitterly. Each word hit Kyouya like needles, he was crying on the spot.

 _"Hmph cry all you want, you're nothing to me but a waste of time then I would concentrate on my work and go to my mission without you annoying me"_

Kyouya fell on his knees in front and me and covered his face sobbing; I could only stare helplessly as i fire insults at the boy. This was not what I wanted; I want to tell him that it's not true. I want to apologize but it keeps getting stronger.

 _"You know what why don't you come with me, at least I can get rid of you that way"_ I started laughing uncontrollably at him, obviously out of my mind.

 _"I'll explain to Reborn that your death was just an accident!"_

 _"Who'll miss you, huh Kyouya!?"_

 _"No one will, you ugly monster. No one will remember you"_ I looked down at him with a look of disgust I felt myself knelt down and grabbed his hair roughly and made him look at me in the eye. His eyes were red and puffy of crying and looked up in fear. _"Pfft what's with that look, why are you crying where did your pride go!?"_

 _"Tsuna…yoshi…"_ he managed squeak out. I finally let go of his hair and felt myself stabilizing, and turning back to normal. _"Kyouya… I..."_ breathe out a soft and gentle tone. But Kyouya turned around and ran out of the apartment, I only stood there looking at the door where he ran out.

I took my phone and called Reborn.

 _"Tsuna"_ I heard him answer.

Looking at the floor I managed to say _"Kyouya ran away… I snapped because he touched me, Reborn I…. never mind please go get him I can't…"_

 _"Dame Tsuna you did it again?"_ I didn't answer him but remained silent. He sighed from the other side of the phone.

 _"What are you doing? chase after him"_

 _"Wha- I can't face him not after what I said to him"_ I whispered sadly.

 _"You're a coward, you run and run when is it time you stop?"_ his voice was ringing though my ears. I flinched and looked out the window.

 _"Hibari is out there, this is your problem deal with it."_ He said bluntly and ended the call. I breathe in and out before running out the door.

* * *

I walked along the pathway, passing houses… into places that I don't recognize but I didn't care I just wanted to get away… far away. I've never cried, not even when I was at that horrible place but the tears won't stop falling. I hugged myself silently crying to myself as I trudged forward not caring where I end up, Tsunayoshi hates me.

I knew punching his face makes him freak out, but the first time I touched him he didn't snap like that. So what he said felt true, all I did was pull him around and thought it was okay since he didn't say anything. I hugged myself tighter… I don't want it to be true… I want him chase after me… I want him say it was all lie. I… love... Tsunayoshi…

I found myself walking to a forest park, the scenery changed and I didn't notice. There were looks of trees and mountains. I was completely lost… but I didn't really care as much, I walked up to the edge of the cliff a fence that stops you from falling. I climb over that fence and looked down, anyone who were to fall would die immediately… Didn't Tsunayoshi wanted me to die, one step and I'll give him what he wants. Will he love me then?

Observing the view emotionless, I lean over the cliff but suddenly the wind blew strongly. It pushed me lightly forward making me fall, I managed to grab on to the rocks on the side of the cliff. I was panicking inside, if I were to let go it'll be all over. I looked down and saw the waves crashing against the rocks from below. _"Tsunayoshi!"_ I found myself yelling, he probably didn't care about me but I still kept calling his name.

 _"Tsuna…yoshi!"_ I shouted desperately, still nothing, my hands started to hurt. Then I heard something _"Kyouya!"_ My ears pricked up the person yelled my name again. I shouted back and the figure that showed up was Tsunayoshi, I felt relieved but his eyes widen in horror. I noticed that his hands were bare from the time he threw it… he can't save me…

 _"Kyouya… how…?"_ He leaned over and reached his arms to me. I reached for it with my left hand, and could possible reach for his hand.

 _"No Kyouya don't grab my hand I'll end up dropping you!"_

I reached for his sleeve instead but it was too out of reach my right hand supporting my body was slipping. _"God dammit you're right there!"_ he screamed to himself. He tried reaching more but it didn't close the gap, if I were to grab on to his hand he'll freak out and drop me altogether that's what his afraid of.

 _"Tsuna..yoshi I… "_ My hand was losing its grip, Tsunayoshi tried to reach out more. He had one eye closed and his face was desperate. I couldn't hold on anymore and I let go… I closed my eyes, accepting my fate but suddenly my hand was grabbed. I looked up and it was Tsunayoshi, his tears were dripping down his face, biting his lips to the point it bleed. He held on tightly whispering to himself out loud _"Don't drop him… Don't drop him… Don't drop him…"_

He kept repeating that over and over. I look up at him and with great force he pulled me up. I laid on the surface gasping for air; he instead curled into a ball and started scratching himself roughly. So much he broke skin and blood seeped out. Exhausted I crawled over to him and leaned into his chest and hugged him. _"Don't touch me!"_ He screamed and immediately tried pushing my chest, to get me off but I held on and close my eyes tightly. Ignoring his yelling and pleading, Tsunayoshi was bawling his eyes out. He raised his arm in the air in attempt to hit me off, but I didn't flinch or move.

In one movement he swings his arm at me but stopped right near my head. It then drops to his side and he turned his gaze upwards to the blue sky. _"I'm sorry…"_ he kept repeating again and again to me. I hugged him tighter and felt him slowly calming down, in silence we stayed there in each other's arms. He saved me even when he was scared, he could of dropped me but didn't.

 _"Tsunayoshi… I forgive you, I knew that you didn't mean what you said but it did hurt"_ I whispered. He was sweating and looked at me with a frown. He pulled his sleeve up which covered his hand and used that to pet my head.

 _"I'm so sorry Kyouya, everything I said wasn't true it was actually the opposite."_ He mumbled.

 _"I don't mind looking after you, in fact I enjoy spending my time with you… you're not a monster and I never want you to disappear"_

I nodded and leaned in, feeling relaxed and relieved at the same time. Tsunayoshi doesn't hate me, I feel happy so happy. _"I'm still not taking you with me though"_ he added suddenly. My eyes narrow at him; I thought maybe he'll change his mind… This stubborn herbivore…

 _"Now that I know that I don't want you to disappear I'm definitely not letting you go"_ he said calmly. I blushed at his words, but he kept talking…

 _"When I said I'm not letting you go I mean I'm not letting you go with me"_ THIS GOD DAMN HERBIVORE!

I'll bite him to death; I search for my tonfas hidden in my clothes. Watching my expression he chuckled softly and ruffled my hair playfully. It sent a shiver up my spine and then he started caressing my ears, in turn I leaned back into his shirt and purred like a cat. Getting lost in pleasure _"Tsuna… yoshi… ahh…"_ I moaned.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

I stopped petting him when I heard him moan, my eyes widen in surprise why do I keep forgetting that his sensitive there? Honestly I didn't expect him to forgive me; I said things that I won't even forgive myself for… The fact that I took so long to save him disappointed me as well. But here we are…

 _Flashback_

" _Where is he…?" I said while running everywhere, past houses and through alleyways. A message came up and Reborn sent me a location._

" _Dame Tsuna here is Hibari's location go get him" the message read. How the hell did Reborn know where he is and how did Kyouya get that far that's where the mountains are!_

 _I sprinted as fast as I can I didn't want Kyouya to go and I didn't want him to hate me._

 _End of flashback_

 _"Tsunayoshi…?"_ Kyouya looked up my blank face, his grey steel eyes looked worried and soft.

 _"Ahh sorry I was just thinking…"_ I scratch the back of my head, and petted his head again. Kyouya smiled and rubbed his head against me.

 _"Mmm…. Tsunayoshi I… love you…"_ he muttered.

I look down at him with wide eyes trying to process what he just said. Ehhhh… what did he just say?!


	5. I love you!

**I love you!**

 _"K-Kyouya… I didn't think I'll hear you say that…ever"_ I gasp in utter shock. Kyouya actually likes me? Me. a no good withdrawn and broken man is loved by someone like Kyouya?!

He looks up at me with his wide blue, grey eyes with a light tint of red in his cheeks. _"Why do you think that Tsunayoshi?"_ he whispered in a soft voice.

 _"It's just… It really makes me happy to hear that especially from you, you're not one to speak out your feelings easily"_ I smiled softly at him, in response he nuzzled into the chest warmly.

 _"Tsunayoshi do you love me…?"_ He looked out at me with wide eyes.

I pet his head softly and answered _"Yeah I love you too Kyouya"_

Kyouya blushed in deep red but turned blank when he heard me continue _"You're like a little brother that I want to protect, I really love you"_

 _"A brother…?"_ his eyes widen in realization, his eyes started to glistens as if he was about to cry but he quickly rubbed it in. Kyouya looks hurt, really sad and I didn't know why… I didn't think I said anything wrong did I?

He lightly pushed against my chest and moved away from me. Kyouya bit his lip and held down his shirt with both of his hands. _"Kyouya what's wrong?"_ I asked cautiously.

He clenched his eyes shut and shouted _"You stupid herbivore I love you!"_

 _"I know, you already told me that…"_ I replied while staring blankly at him, he looks like his about to snap. He showed his teeth angrily and stalked menacingly towards me, I stepped backwards at his angry aura… What did I do wrong I told him that I loved him didn't I…?

Then the unexpected happen he grabbed my tie and pulled me down to his eye level, I gaped at him and he placed a kiss on my brown untamed hair. My eyes widen at the sudden action and I looked up to see Kyouya blushing hard, his lips trembled.

 _"I don't want you to see me as just a kid, I'm not your brother. I love you can't you understand that?"_

I looked at him in surprise, his words were slowly sinking into me and I couldn't help but blush. Kyouya didn't think of me as a big brother but as a love interest…

 _"K-Kyouya… don't be ridiculous I'm way older than you know you should fall in love with girls that are at your own age"_

Kyouya's eyes twitched he was definitely getting pissed. _"Shut up I don't care about that!"_ He scowled.

 _"Kyouya what your feeling is probably temporary"_ I reasoned calmly.

 _"What are you talking about, it's not that!"_ He snapped back with a vengeance.

I looked into his eyes, it had so many uncontrolled emotions in them I didn't know how to deal with them. There are already a lot of things that happened between us, if I reject him straight out there's a chance he'll give up but how would he act afterwards then…?

Frankly I can't bare losing Kyouya, not after what happened I can't take it if he were to give me the cold shoulder and leave me…

Ahhh I haven't been involved with people in a long time, now that Kyouya is with me I'm starting to get…

I… don't want to be alone… not again…

 _"Kyouya…"_ I whisper under my breath. He flinched at my soft voice and heard his name rolled off my tongue. I knelt down, with my gloved hand and covered his mouth, His eyes widen in confusion.

* * *

 **Hibari Kyouya's P.O.V**

W-what is he doing…?

Did he get tired of me yelling that he covered my mouth to shut me up…? I shot to glare at Tsunayoshi, but stopped when I saw how gentle and soft he was looking at me. I just froze under his gaze and didn't know what to do.

He started leaning towards me and I felt my heart pounding out of my chest.

What is Tsunayoshi doing?

 _"Shunayoshi?"_ I called his name, but was muffled because of his glove. He leaned so close to my face and I stared in to those brown doe orbs that stare back with such unspoken intensity. With his other hand he grasps my shoulder which made me look back up at him. He then places a kiss on the back of his hand where my lips might be.

My face flushed deep red when I realized that this is his way of kissing me. I wasn't able to feel it but the action nonetheless made my heart go crazy and made my blush increase tenfold. I could only stare at him dumbfounded… He pulled back and smiled at me gentle and kindly, his eyes closed. It alone made my entire body warm.

 _"Tsuna…yoshi…"_ I said his name again under my breath still in a complete daze, my tail swayed slowly behind me.

He ruffled my head and ears playfully before fully standing up; His eyes closed and stretched his arms in the air still with a smile on his face.

 _"Kyouya it's time to go to sleep"_ he said suddenly.

And that just broke me from my daze state. _"ehh?"_

 _"It's late you should get some rest I'm going to take a shower"_ he said simply before leaving the room. I could only watch longingly at his back before snapping myself out again… I climbed on to the bed and rubbed my face into the pillows to hide my hide my clear embarrassment and giddiness.

There was only one thing repeating in my continuously and that was…

 _"Tsunayoshi kissed me!"_

I smiled happily and buried my face deep into the pillow even further. I was acting like one of those annoying girl herbivores in school attire I saw out in the park when they were talking about their crushes. But that doesn't bother me because Tsunayoshi kissed me and I don't care that I didn't get to feel it… It was a kiss to me nonetheless and I'll take it gratefully.

Finally I was I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _"Reborn…"_ I whispered through the phone. It was still 4:30 am in the morning, Kyouya is still sleeping around this time.

 _"Tsuna?"_

 _"I need to have a chat with you"_

 _"I see I'll meet you tomorrow, it seems that Hibari interrupted your mission"_ Reborn replied to my low voice.

 _"I can't waste any more time, I'm coming over…"_

 _"Dame Tsuna don't rush things"_ he said sternly.

 _"Please Reborn I want to work things out before tomorrow"_ I pleaded.

On the other side of the phone I hear Reborn let out a long sigh. _"Fine, work things out with Kyouya and then I'll meet you the Vongola headquarters"_

 _"Thank you Reborn"_

 _"Hm see you there"_ And like that he ends the phone call. Now all I have to do is deal with Kyouya and so he doesn't disturb me with my talk with Reborn.

I walk into the bedroom and glanced at the bump in the covers. I lift it up to reveal the sleeping form of Hibari Kyouya, curled up into a ball and sleeping on the side with his head lying on his hand. I smile at his cute sleeping face… he really looks satisfied. With my glove hand I trace his face softy but being a light sleeper he was he immediately woke up with a start.

 _"Tsunayoshi…?"_ he whispered groggily.

 _"Sorry, I wanted to tell you that I'll be going out for a minute"_

 _"Aren't you going to take me with you?"_ He raised his brow. I stared at him blankly trying to formulate a plan to get Kyouya apart from me long enough for me to talk to Reborn in private.

 _"Kyouya, want to go to school?"_ I suddenly ask. Damn it I want to hit myself in the head how am I supposed to get him into a school that quickly.

He blinked a few times and stared at me with wide eyes before saying _"school?"_

Ahh might as well, I was planning to offer him this opportunity anyway. He can get friends and be way more educated than he already is. Though he is kind of an antisocial towards anyone the only exception is me and Reborn.

 _"Yeah Namimori preschool, since I have something's to take care of instead of being bored staying home you can do something in school."_

 _"But there are crowding herbivores there!"_ he growled lowly.

I sigh he always has a habit to biting people who crowd to death because they are weak and weak people tend to gather in hopes of protecting each other. I think being in numbers is not a bad thing but Kyouya is set in his ways. I've isolated myself but in the past I've been in very big groups and had a decent amount of friends other than Byakuran and Mukuro.

Noticing that Kyouya has no intention of backing down I knelt down and put a hand to his shoulder which made him looked up at me curiously.

 _"You said you love me right?"_ I said in a low and calm tone.

Kyouya's face immediately flashed bright red. I chuckled at his reaction it was too cute but I decided to continue _"Do this for me please Kyouya"_ I pleaded and gave him my immature puppy dog eyes… I'm a grown as man what the hell am I doing?

He blushed even more and bit his lip _"Fine… Tsunayoshi…"_ he gave in to my antics. I gave out a sigh of relief and pulled my hand away from his shoulder before standing up. I feel a little guilty for using his affection for me but this is important.

 _"Thank you Kyouya I love you"_ I smiled gently at him. He flinched and put his hands to his face to cover his blushing cheeks that could explode any second. _'He really is too cute…'_ I thought, but I shook my head mentally… Damn I'm going down faster into the abyss then I had imagined.

 _"If you're really thankful then give me a kiss"_ he suddenly demanded with a stoic face but his cheeks were still tinted pink. I raised my brow at his proposal but I felt my own cheeks flush…

 _"K-Kyouya you know I still have my phobia right…?"_ I stuttered shamelessly.

It was his turn to raise his brow and simply stated _"So kiss me like you did yesterday"_ Ehhh…? I kissed him, when?

I thought back to what happened yesterday… He confessed to me and I took it the wrong way, he got angry and we started arguing, he places a kiss on my hair… Hm I'm scared of skin to skin contact so there's no way I'd kiss him right?

I curled one of my hands in to a fist and hit it down against my other hand's palm downwards as if I now understand. _"Oh"_ So he thought that was a kiss?

I started chuckling and Kyouya thought I was making fun of him as he narrows his eyes at me. _"What's so funny omnivore"_ I stopped laughing and shot him a bewildered look… usually when his annoyed or angry he'll call me an herbivore but this is different…

 _"Kyouya did you why did you call me that all of a sudden?"_ I asked.

 _"Hmph you're my boyfriend so you can't be an herbivore and since you can fight impressively I think omnivore suits you well"_ he replied with a straight face. My eyes widen, did he really just call me his boyfriend?! Oh my god isn't this problem do something Tsuna!

 _"K-Kyouya… erm…"_

Before I can say anything he wore the black gloves I gave him and covered my mouth with his hand, kissing the back of it… He quickly pulled back and smirked. I froze at the sudden action; so he did what I did yesterday… TOO FREAKEN ADORABLE!

I couldn't control myself and I hugged him tightly... I felt his small arms wrap themselves around me. _'Help me Reborn why is Kyouya so irresistible!'_ I thought furiously. Kyouya nuzzled into my chest, his ears twitching and his tail flicking up behind him.

 _"Tsunayoshi…."_ He whispered my name fondly. I petted his head as he purred into my hand and moaned my name again.

 _"K-Kyouya… what was that…?"_

 _"Hm…?"_

 _"Ahhh do it more…"_ My eyes widen and place two of my arms in to push him away; I turn away from him to hide my embarrassed face. How could he say that, am I corrupting poor Kyouya?!

 _"Um… since you agreed lets go to the school shall we?"_ Kyouya snarled in disappointment. This neko is trying to test my patience? I need to be careful around him from now on, I seriously need to get Kyouya into school and discuss this problem with Reborn.

 _"Tch fine…"_

Kyouya went to get ready and take a bath but he'll turn back to face me and ask if I'll like to join him… I put a hand to my face tiredly… What am I supposed to do with him?

I decided to quickly make a phone call to the school about the enrollment just by saying my name they can't seem to refuse me and I didn't need to have the forms that Kyouya needs to enroll, it was all set in a couple of minutes.

Walking out of the apartment and waited for him in the car. _'So my master plan of separating Kyouya from me turned out to be getting him to go to school'_ Sigh… how did it lead to this and why do I make it more complicated than it should be…

Finally Kyouya was ready in his white shirt, black pants and black jacket placed lazily on his shoulders. I raised my brow at his fashion sense _"Kyouya wear your jacket properly"_

 _"Don't tell me what to do Tsunayoshi… the reason I haven't bite you to death is because I'm fond of you"_ He snapped defensively at me. I raise my hands in the air and frown with a smile on my face _"Ah I get it don't bite me to death"_

We drove and Kyouya sat in the front passenger seat next to me. Constantly stealing looks at me, but I just look straight ahead and figured I should ignore it. _'Exactly how did I earn the affections of a prideful and stubborn neko boy, I would never know…'_

 _"Tsunayoshi what are you going to do about my ears and tail?"_ He asked while looking out the window.

 _"Hm, well you did hide your tail in your pants so… want to wear a hat?"_ I offered him a dark grayish beanie. He took it from my hands and examined it carefully.

 _"When did you get this?"_

 _"Consider it a gift"_ I winked at him before turning my attention to road again. Kyouya's cheeks lightly turned pink and hugged the beanie with a smirk on his face before wearing it on his head.

 _"It suits you Kyouya"_ I complimented when I took a peek at him.

 _"Thank you"_ he mumbled.

 _"Ahh were here…"_ I parked the car and naturally held his hand and led him to the entrance of the school. A female teacher snapped her head and made her way towards us with a smile on her face.

 _"Ahh a new student?"_ she asked and looked at Kyouya fondly which he ignored.

 _"Yes his name is Hibari Kyouya"_ I answered back with a smile. She reacted with a blush which made Kyouya glare dangerously at her.

 _"Ehh um Sawada san was it, is Kyouya kun your son?"_ She asked nervously, when she could feel Hibari's glare prickling her back became darker.

 _"I'm not Tsunayoshi's son, herbivore I'm his bo-"_ A gloved hand covered his mouth which muffled his voice forcefully.

 _"Haha… um no… that's not it…"_ I smiled nervously at her while Kyouya was desperately trying remove my hand from his mouth.

 _"Ah I see that was rude of me you seem too young for that…"_ she trailed off. I shake my head and finally let go of Kyouya.

 _"Omnivore what was that for!"_

His pissed now.

 _"Please look after Kyouya"_ I bowed and leaned into her ear to whisper something " _Kyouya could be difficult to deal with so let me apologize in advance"_ surprisingly at that she giggled. The aura behind me became dangerously darker from Kyouya's glare.

 _"Herbivore step back from the omnivore!"_ He scowled at the woman in from of him and brought out his famous tonfas.

 _"Kyouya no!"_

 _"Shut up, you enjoy flirting with other herbivores when I'm right here!"_ He growled. This is bad, his already making a scene and the other kids are looking over here…

 _"K-Kyouya I need to get going… have fun and make some friends!"_ I yelled and ran out the door leaving an angry Kyouya for the female teacher to deal with instead.

 _"Damn you Tsunayoshi get back here!"_

I ignored him and started the car before speeding off to the Vongola headquarters. I hope you're not already there Reborn wait for me!


End file.
